The Bachlor Party
by PrussianAssassin
Summary: Goku and company take Krillin to his bachlor party and they go to where else?Vegas.What crazy wild adventures will they endure in Sin city
1. Chapter 1

Warnings:Alchol use, strippers, funny talking Vegeta and whatever you find in Veagas.

Might contain some ideas from the moive the Hangover.  
>Goku never died in the Cell games OOC-ness<p>

Disclaimer:  
>Me:Woooo I hit the I can buy Dragonball<br>Clerk:Sorry Ma'ma that will be quite impossible considering it already belongs to Toriyama  
>Me:T_T What noooo <p>

NOW ON TO THE STORY

Krillin was busy packing, getting ready for a bachlor party the Z warroirs minus Tein and Choutzou are throwiing for him. He closed his suitcase and thought _'Alright I can't get carried away I'm about to get married so we can't go overboard.' _he was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Goku calling outside of Kame House "Hey, Krillin hurry up."  
>Krillin got the last of his things packed and left running.<br>He spotted with Goku,Vegeta,Yamcha,and Piccolo. Krillin turned around to see Master Roshi with his suitcase saying "If you guys are going to Veagas I'm coming with those I wont keep those hot strippers waiting hehe." everyone laughed except Vegeta and Piccolo.  
>The Krillin came up and whispered in Goku's ear "Umm hey how did you get Vegeta and Piccolo to come along and why they just seem like party poopers?" Goku smiled back at him and said "I invited both because 1 Vegeta so much fun when he's drunk and 2 I promised him a full heated spar when we get begged Piccolo to go." Krillin understood and shook his head in agreement.<br>With that Goku I.T'd them to a hotel in Vegas. Goku rang the bell in the front desk and said "Hi we have a reservation for the Son goku's super awesome plan to make this the best night of Krillins life group." The lady at the front desk gave him a funny look then shuffled some papers and said"Ah yes You have the whole top floor and roof reserved."She stopped and looked around and handed 2 sets of keys to Goku."Alright this on it for the 31st floor and this one is for the your stay here."Everyone smiled except Piccolo and Vegeta who just grunted.

The entire 31st floor was like a walked in and just looked around in put their bags down and then GOku smiled and said.

"Alright everyone it's our job to make this the wildest mosst crazy night of Krillin's life." Yamcha then said."Yeah this is going to be awesome Casinos,Strippers,and Drinks!" Then Vgeta butted in "Like I would waste my time on this crap I should be back in my Gravity Room." Goku Raised an eyebrow and said"But I thought you promised to come along.."Then was cut off by Vegeta "I'm already here baka." Goku continued "With out complaining." Vegeta just crossed his arms and left the just looked at GOku and said "Man, what a downer why did you invite him Goku." GOku just said "Aww.. he's not that bad he's just shy all we need to do is get alchol into him and you have your party loving Veggie." Yamcha wasn't convinced but just accepted it.

They were all dressed up and then went to the nearest club.  
>Loud music and plenty of dancing was provided<em>.'Alright time to get Vegeta drunk to get this party started.'<br>_Goku walked over to the cornor where Vegeta and Piccolo were leaning on and said "Here Vegeta you want something to drink."  
>Vegeta just turned away from him Goku tried again."It tastes good here."Vegeta then said"Go away Kakarot I really don't want to be here." Goku just tried again he was going to say something that would surely get Vegeta to drink it."If your scared to drink it it's okay I understand."Vegeta turned red and shouted "I am Vegeta the Prince Of All Saiyans and I fear me the God damn drink."He snachted the drink out of Goku hand and drank it in one stopped from leaning and said to Goku"Hey,kakarot let's go to the bar." Goku smiled knowing his plan worked.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~About 15 drinks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Kakarot I just wanted to let you know that your my bestest friend in the world no wait the Galaxy.'' Goku smiled and said "Your my best friend too." Vegeta looked around then spotted something "What is it Geta?"Goku asked in a confused just said "It's a stripper pole watch me Kakarot,watch me wow the crowd."<p>

Goku was about to stop Vegeta when Yamcha grab his arm and asked "Where you going Goku." Goku started to stutter and said "I-it's V-vegete He's about to dance on the pole" The Z warriors started to laugh and then Krillin said "Why would he do that."Goku then said "Because he's..."But was cut off by Vegeta shouting."Alright Imma put on a good show for all you tonight this is for the ladies and guys who want to see my dance on this pole."People just started whistling and cheering him on. The Z warriors just stood there as Vegeta was swinging on the pole with there eyes wide Vegeta fell off the stage and eveyone stopped he got up and said"I'm okay?" Then everyone just screamed and cheered louder. Goku just picked up Vegeta and left with other Z pulled out a capsule car and then set the Drunken Vegeta in and the rest they were riding Vegeta regained consciousness and said "Hey everyone I know all of you loved my dance on the pole and I just want to tell all of you that you are the craziest son of a bitches that I have ever known." then he passed out again

A/N: Alright not what was in my mind but It's pretty close tell me if I should keep writing.


	2. Ch2 :3

Disclaimer:  
>Goku:This isn't easy for me to say but...Goten and Trunks are going to be alright but Vegeta and Gohan are dead.<br>Everyone:What!no  
>Goku :Also the lady writing this story doesn't own us or Dragonball Z.<br>Everyone:NOOOOOOOO! WHYY? 

On with the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Vegeta woke up in the car about half an hour later maybe more than half sober."Ugh what the hell happened?" Vegeta turned around from driving and said "Good your 're about to go to a Casino and win it all!" Vegeta just cocked an eyebrow and said "Win all of what?" Yamcha turned around from the front seat and said "Wow vegeta you have no social means to win all the money." Vegeta just said in a mono tone " Why the hell do we need money the onna is the ricest woman on this mud ball you call Earth." Goku smiled without taking his eyes off the road."Because it's fun Geta.'' Vegeta just 'pfed' and turned away<br>'wow since when was Goku allowed to call Vegeta ugh everyone can do or maybe it's just a Saiyan well it won't hurt to try.'Then after thinking Krillin spoke "Umm. hey Geta?'' Goku just turned around from driving with almost hate in his eyes and said "Don't Call him Geta!" Krillin just backed off and was surprised,everyone in the car besides Goku and Vegeta thought 'What was that about?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Casino~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Everyone got out of the car and enter the Casino to see flashing lights and buzzing Goku looked around in awe and said "wow I've heard of Casinos but I've never acuallty been in one." Everyone had the same the world you don't really have time to go to a Casino. Then Goku broke the silence and said okay lets go to the slots first." Everyone just proceeded to follow Goku.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the slots  
>Once Goku and everyone entered the They saw an old man run out there with only underwearon yelling " I WON!HOLY MOTHER OF KAMI I WON!" Vegeta just said "If I'm going to turn into <span>that<span> just by playing this baka game count me out." Vegeta turned around and tried to leave but was stopped by Goku. "Please Geta this is Krillin's last night of being a free man." Goku made a face which surprised everyone what Vegeta did next."Ugh fine but baldy has to get me drinks any time I ask." Goku smiled and shook his head 'okay' Krillin just said "What! why me." Vegeta just grunted in response.  
>Everyone picked a slot machine and had 100 quarters each.<br>Goku was putting one by one and everyone was getting the same response  
>Vegeta just sat there looking at his machine. He would ask but his pride wasn't letting got frustarted and yelled "Hey baldy get me a drink!" Not wanting to uppset Vegeta and knowing the end result of what would happen if Vegeta got drunk Krillin rushed to do what he was told.<br>Krillin wanted to get Vegeta drunk as soon as possible so he ordered to have 14 shots of whisky into one normal sized drink.  
>"Here you Vegeta one drink." Kirillin said in just snatched it away and drank it again in one chug then spat out"What the hel was that ugh disgusting I asked for a drink not shit." Vegeta just shruged it off and put in his first quarter into the machine "*grumble* Damn machine*grumble* why did I come to this stupid place." Then he felt funny and looked at Krillin and said"Hey baldy when did you get so...um what's the word ugh bald." Krillin felt accomplished and cheered in his head. "Vegeta you feeling ok." Vegeta smiled and said "Yeah but this room it's so bright and loud I love it here mmmm." Then Vegeta tried to put the quarter in the slot but was too drunk to find out where the hole helped him and Vegeta slurred out "You know what baldy your a good person I consider you a friend and I will tell you the reason only K-kak-arot can call me Geta it's because..."But he was intrupped when he saw Flashing light and then heard a siren and saw the words "Winner." on the slot Got up and started to dance and shout "I WON!HOLY MOTHER OF KAMI I WON!" Goku ran to where Vegeta was dancing."Geta you won!" Vegeta stopped dancing and said "I sure as hell did with this Imma take everyone of you bastards clubbing."Everyone in the group Vegeta turned to see Piccolo who had the same facial expression he did durning the whole trip.<br>He frowned and sang (A/N:This song does not belong to me it belongs to Guru from TeamfourStar) "Every party needs a pooper thats why invited you!Party pooper!Party pooper!"  
>Piccolo was getting angry and yelled "You want to start something Vegeta."<br>Vegeta laughed and said "Wow that's the first thing you've said all night what are you going to do bore me to ! don't make me laugh I AM the Prince of Ummm what am I the Prince of - Santa..Satan..Umm Oh yeah I Am the Prince of Slyterins(Harry Potter hehe) and I will not be defeated by some muggle by you." GOku was panicking "Krillin what did you give him to drink." Krillin twidled his thumbs and said quietly "Umm 14 whisky shots into one drink. "What?" was all Goku could say. But was intrupped by Vegeta saying random words "Be Prepared Muggle for I Vegeta The Prince Of Slyterins will use this attack 'Hesh fund bo karack ma ke un naa." By this time Piccolo was rolling on the floor laughing."Vegeta stopped and said "Thats right laugh that's all you can do.'' he paused and smirked "All right lets go Clubbing" 

A/N:Oh man This can't be good more booze for Veggie aw man and the rest of the Z squad on to chpt. yay :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  
>Me:*SNiffle* Another round over here<br>Bar tender: Ma'ma I think you've had 's wrong breakup death what?  
>Me: I-I don't *snifffle* own *sniffle* Dragonball z Ahhh(crying)<br>Bar tender: I know how you feel AHhh(Crying)

~~~~~~~~~~~On with the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Every one of the Z fighters rushed out of the Casino into the car and VEgeta yelled "Alright let's get this party on first place on our list is a strip club agreed!" Evryone just stared at him then Krillin said "I really don't want to go to a strip club I'm getting married ,let's just go to a normal club okay?" Vegeta looked at each one of them and then said "Fine we'll go to a normal club God damn party poopers." WIth that said everyone pumped their fists up in air and 'wooted'.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Club```~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Eveyone got out of the car and looked up to see bright and flashing lights. Vegeta strutted in front of them and said "Well c'mon let's get inside." Krillin was confused and thought <em>'I've never been to a club before so I guess I should just follow everyone else's lead.'<em>  
>Goku was the first to walk inside and pouted and turned to Vegeta and said "I thought we all agreed no strip clubs Geta." but Vegeta was already at the bar drinking away. Yamacha was holding about $20 to a stripper and Piccolo was heading towards a was there standing at the door and ran towards Vegeta. Vegeta just smiled ,held out a drink to Goku and said, "Drink up Kakarot c'mon let's see who is the best at holding their drink." Goku then said, " But Vegeta your already drunk plus we all know I don't drink that much." Vegeta grinned and said "That's okay Kakarot we all know who would win." <em>'Hehe that will get him in 3..2..' <em>Vegeta's thoughts were cut off by Goku who spoke up "Wait hold on Geta your not saying you could win." Vegeta smirked and said "I Of course I meant me your to much of a pansy to drink like the big boys do." Goku raised his hand and said "Give us each 12 shots of Vodka." The bar tender shook his head in agreement and Vegeta laughed " What! only 12 you've got to be kidding me Kakarot! Give us each 24 shots." Everyone around the bar gasped. Vegeta smired and raised an eyebrow and said "Ready Kakarot.'' Goku glupped and said "S-sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18 shots later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Look here bitch you can't have Geta because Geta deserves better than a hooker like you." Goku said as he was only talking to an empty seat next to him.''You tell her Kakarot no one I mean no one is getting any of this tonight." Vegeta said pointing to himself.<br>Krillin walked up besides both and said "Hey, guys it's 12 o'clock maybe we should start head back to the hotel...umm Goku what's wrong." Goku turned his chair around and slurred out "What's up Krillin I-I haven't seen you in a while." Krillin just sweatdropped and said "You're drunk aren't you Goku?" Goku smiled and said "Yup me and m-m,y buddy Veggie are pretty wasted." then Krillin pulled Goku up by the arm and said "C'mon Goku lets take you and Vegeta back to the hotel.'' Goku pulled his arm away and said "No I wanna stay here Geta's right you are a party pooper it's only 12."  
>Krillin called Yamcha over and whisper a plan to each other.<br>Yamcha grabbed Goku and Krillin carried a struggling Vegeta." Put me down I haven't beat Kakarot yet!" Vegeta was yelling this at the top of his lungs.  
>"Alright I'll drive and take these two back." said Yamcha who was finally in control of something.<br>"Aww but Yamcha I didn't let Vegeta win yet." Goku said when he knock Yamcha out and took the wheel."Know let's finish our drinking game."Goku said with smiled and said "Yes, let's see how fast I can kick your ass."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning after Their game O.o~~~~~~~~

"Ow my ass it feels like it's on fire and my head ugh.. someone just shoot me now."  
>Said a very sickly he turned around to see he was back in the hotel and saw Krillin,and Yamcha sprawled on the floor. "Heh those bastard got wasted and I didn't even get to see the effects." Then Vegeta realized there was someone next him."<em>God I got so wasted I problebably took a hooker back with me I'll just tell her to leave<em>.He nugde her and heard a groan and then Vegeta said, "Hey, you gotta leave." the person got out from under the covors and said ,"But this is my hotel room." Vegeta scream "K-kakarot WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED.'' a sleepy Goku turned to see Vegeta "I guess we just passed out on your bed that's all.'' Vegeta just stared at him thinking about how stupid Goku was ."THEN WHY ARE WE BOTH NAKED AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TO MY A..." Vegeta was cut off by his own thoughts '_He didn't' _"You didn't Kakarot." GOku smiled and said , "didn't what?" then Goku had a time to look at all the clues and then had a look of horror and said "Oh my Kami I did.''  
>Then Goku got up and said "Let's just forget this happened ." GOku walked over to the fridge when he heard Vegeta scream "KAKAROT GET OVER HERE." Goku rushed over and panted "What is it ?" and then Vegeta turned to him and said "Kakarot look at you right hand" "Why" as Goku was saying this he non chalantly looked at his right hand and his eyes almost popped out of his sturrted and said "H-how did this get here." Vegeta then 'pfted' and said "How the hell should know."<br>By this time Krillin and Yamcha woke was the first to wake and said, "What a night ,man." Then what he saw shocked and probebly scared him was pointing to his ring and Vegeta was still naked in his then shook Krillin Krillin woke and saw he just scream and then said "G-goku you and Vegeta didn't umm.. you know.?" Vegeta frowned and said "It wasn't me I'm sure Kakarot came on to me.'' Goku then said nervouly "Changing the suject does anyone know where Piccolo is" Vegeta just said "Who cares where green bean is it doesn't really heard Krillin calling from the bathroom "He's in here." Everyone except Vegeta went to go see. Piccolo was in the bath tub with beer cans surrounding him and he Gi half ripped off. Krillin whispered "SHould we wake him up.'' Yamcha was the bravest one and just nudged Piccolo with his just moaned and turned then screamed (A/N:Seems like that's the only thing everyone can do now." GOku looked at his best friend and said ''What's wrong." Krillin then said "The wedding is in 3hours!" GOku smiled and said don't worry I'll just IT us there ." Goku raised fingers to his forehead but nothing happened."That's right I forgot I can't IT anywhere while I'm sobering up"

A/N :Well that's it no ideas have come to me if anyone wants to finish the story fine by me just give me credit.


End file.
